A Rainbow in the Darkness
by Immortal-Ringmaster
Summary: Ryan King and Luke Williams are a gay couple in the 1990's. They must survive a terrorist attack in New York City. Will they die, or can they find A Rainbow in the Darkness of fear?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry that it's been forever since I've uploaded something, but I'm finally coming in with this new story. Hope you all enjoy! It's got death, gay guys, and Russians! Hope you enjoy, and I hope you stay in touch! Love you all, and hope you enjoy,**

 **A Rainbow in the Darkness**

The cool autumn wind bustled through the busy streets of New York City on this sunny October day. It began picking up leaves, causing them to form a small funnel of reds, browns, and yellows. The winds were blowing around newspapers, and causing people to bundle up due to the cold. Twenty-three year old Luke Williams brushed his sandy-blond bangs out of his ice-blue eyes, and put them back on the right side of his face. In his hand was a coffee cup, full of iced coffee, while in the other was a bagel. He inhaled the bagel, and took a sip of the coffee. He took a deep breath, taking in the crisp autumn air, and began humming to himself. He hummed songs from Broadway, movies, albums. Today, he was humming songs from The Lion King. He smiled and waved at the lady working at the grocery store, who waved back, brushing a strand of her long hair behind her ear. He passed a mailman placing letters into someone's mailbox. He waved to him happily, and the mailman nodded back. Soon after that, the mailman jumped as a dog began barking at him from the other side of the door. Luke laughed, and pulled his faded jean jacket closer around him, shivering from the cold. As he walked back towards his apartment, he noticed an old man sitting on the curb. Luke had never seen this man before, so that's why it struck him as odd. The man was ancient, and dressed in a dirty and torn red flannel, with muddy jeans and roughed up combat boots. His face was extremely unshaven, and his wild gray hair was broken up with streaks of mud, and stuck out all over his head like he stuck his finger in an electrical socket. The man was holding a damaged cardboard sign, and in sloppy, hurried hand writing, it said,

 **BEWARE, THEY ARE COMING!**

 **YOU NEED TO GET OUT NOW, BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!**

As Luke stared at the strange sign, reading it, the grizzled old man looked up at him, squinting in the bright sunlight that had just reappeared from behind a cloud. The mans face was extremely wrinkled, covered in brown spots, and his once blue eyes were now full of cataracts. His hands were shaking as he raised it to point at Luke. His fingernails were a mess, and his hands were wrinkled almost as much as a prune.

"You better be careful, son," the old man said, shaking his bony finger at him. "A young man like yourself is in more danger than you could possibly imagine, especially now." The old man looked at him, squinting. Suddenly, his eyes filled with fear, and he looked around frantically. "You have to listen to me," he said. "There isn't much time left. You have to get out of New York, before it's too late." He sounded panicked, almost looked doubtfully at the man, shook his head, smiled to himself, and continued walking to his apartment, never once looking back. He ran down the street, but once he couldn't see the old man, he began to slow down, and caught his breath.

"That guy was creepy." Luke said, chuckling to himself. He brushed himself off, and continued on his way to his apartment building.

Once he arrived at his apartment building, Luke opened one of the glass doors, and smiled at the woman working at the hotel's front desk. She was a slightly larger woman, wearing a forest-green skirt, a black blouse, and black heels. She was looking down at her computer screen, so she didn't notice that Luke had walked in. Luke walked up to her desk. There was a song playing softly over the speakers in each corner of the hotel lobby, but he couldn't hear what song it was, due to the bustling city outside and the people chatting in the lobby.

"Good morning Helen," Luke greeted." How are you this morning?" Helen Katy looked up from the screen, her green-framed glasses glinting in the light. She was pretty, in an middle-aged woman kind of way. Her eyes were dark brown, almost like chocolate, and her lips were a dark red color.

"Ah, good morning Luke." Helen said, flashing her exceptionally white teeth at him. Her voice was high and light. "Did you enjoy your iced coffee?" She twirled some of her black hair around her fingers, and batted her eyes at him. Luke nodded, and shifted uncomfortably.

"Delicious as always, thanks for asking. How is your Earl Grey this morning?" Helen smiled shyly as she took a sip of her cup of steaming tea. She put the teacup back down, and looked up at Luke.

"Just fine, thank you." There was a slight pause. "How are the streets today? Anything interesting happen while you were out?" She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear.

"Busy as always," Luke said, smiling politely at her. "As for something interesting, you can definitely tell that autumn is on its way, there was a cold breeze blowing through the streets this morning. It was so strong, it almost blew me off my feet!" They both laughed. Luke said goodbye, and began the climb the many stairs to his apartment. Helen watched him go, sighing, and went back to her computer.

Luke's apartment, room 17-B of the Privy Hotel, had walls with pale pink wallpaper, and grayish blue carpets. In the middle of their living room, there was a small coffee table with a glass surface, that was littered with fashion magazines and newspapers. Hanging from the walls were Broadway musical posters, such as The Lion King and Joseph and the Amazing Technicolored Dream Coat. When Luke opened the door, he was greeted by an energetic Golden Retriever puppy, who was barking happily. Luke carefully shut the door behind him, and sat on the ground. The puppy immediately jumped on him, licking his face.

"Hey Hector!" Luke said, petting the excited puppy behind his soft ears. "Did you guard the apartment while I was gone today?"

"With a little bit of help," someone said softly. "Do I get a scratch behind the ears too?" Luke looked up into the sea-green eyes, speckled with gold, of Ryan King, Luke's roommate. Luke stood, shaking his head. "What? You don't want to?" Luke laughed as he stood up. He grabbed Ryan from around the waist, pulling him in for a kiss.

"If that is your wish." Luke said, dragging his hands slowly up his back. Once he reached Ryan's head, he began scratching him behind his ears, brushing back a strand of his slicked-back, rust-colored hair. "Who's my little puppy dog?"

"Woof!" Ryan barked, grinning like a madman. He stuck his tongue out, panted, and barked again. Luke smiled, and began to scratch his belly, which caused Ryan to laugh, and then kissed him again. Ryan began to scratch Luke on the belly as well. They both started laughing. Soon, they began to walk towards the couch, hand in hand. When they sat down, they began to talk, and Luke turned on their TV. Ryan jumped onto the couch and cuddled up next to him, and Hector jumped up on the couch next to them. After a couple of commercials, there was a picture of the creepy old man that Luke had seen on the street.

"Hey, I saw that guy this morning. He was holding this weird sign that was warning us about something coming." Ryan looked at Luke, who grabbed the remote from the table, and turned up the volume.

"Police are still giving us details, but what I can see it appears that this mans right arm is completely gone, and it seems that he was shot in the head multiple times." The news anchor looked like she was going to be sick. "Unfortunately, this is the fifth case like this this week, and authorities are expecting more reports to come in later this week. Reporting live from Manhattan, I'm Sarah Rover." Luke turned off the TV, and looked over at Ryan, his eyes wide.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, snuggling closer to him. "Luke? I don't like where this is going." Luke looked out their window at the busy citizens of New York. He shook his head, feeling just as scared as Ryan.

"I'm not sure Ryan," he responded, kissing Ryan on the top of the head. "I'm not sure at all."

Later that night, as they were getting ready for bed after a long and stressful day, Luke popped his head into the bathroom. "Hey, Ryan?" he called out. Ryan had just finished brushing his teeth, so he spit out his toothpaste into the sink.

"Yeah?" Ryan looked over at Luke, his hair wet from the shower that he had taken a little bit ago. Their bathroom mirror was still fogged up, so Ryan's reflection was blurry. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and was combing his wet hair back. Luke smiled to him self as he stared at Ryan's half-naked body. All he wanted to do was shut the door, and have the best night if his life in that bathroom, right there, right now.

"I've been thinking about what the old man said to me." Ryan cocked his head, confused. "The old man from the TV?" Ryan nodded, finally realizing who he was talking about, and waved for him to continue. "He told me that I'm in more danger than I could imagine." Luke began to walk towards the bed. Ryan walked into the room, following Luke to the bed. His white t-shirt draped over his shoulder, his six-pack shining in the bright moonlight. He was wearing green silk pajama bottoms, and nothing else. He tossed his damp shirt in their clothes hamper, and walked over to him. He grabbed Luke's waist, and pulled him close, his abs rubbing against Luke's chest. Luke felt his face go hot, and he watched Ryan grin slyly.

"I wouldn't worry about it," he said, kissing Luke on the cheek. "He was probably just a dunk old guy, yelling at anyone who would listen." Luke nodded, and walked over to their closet. He grabbed his pajamas, and began to change. He pulled on his white pajama bottoms on, and threw on a red Coca-Cola t-shirt. After he was done, he walked back over to Ryan, who was still standing near the bed. He pulled back the blankets and crawled in, Ryan close behind him. "Trust me, everything is going to be alright, I promise." Luke nodded, snuggling close to Ryan. Ryan kissed the top of his head, and hugged him.

"I hope you're right." Luke said, pulling Ryan close. Soon, Ryan heard Luke begin to snore quietly, and he smiled.

"Good night, my little kitten." he said smiling. Soon, exhaustion washed over him, and he began to drift off. Soon, he fell fast asleep in each others warm embraces.

Ryan groaned sleepily as his alarm clock screeched loudly at him, happily telling him it was four o'clock in the morning, and it was time to get up for work. He rolled over, dreading that wretched sound, but he did have to get up. Ryan worked in the New York Police Department as a chief detective, and had been working with them for two years.

Before he moved to New York City, Ryan and his family had lived in Amityville. His parents, Robin and Zach, had two other children besides Ryan, a daughter, Judy, and another son, David. Ryan loved his father. Everyone loved Zach King. He was a kind man, and always helped out in the community. Everyone knew him, and he knew everyone. Mr. King worked in Amityville as an psychiatrist, and was one of the best in the state of New York.

"They need to make a less annoying alarm setting." Ryan said to himself as he got out of bed. He looked over at Luke, who was still sleeping peacefully. He leaned over and kissed him on the temple. He groaned, and rolled over, still asleep. Sighing, he shuffled over to the bathroom, shut the door behind him, and got in the shower. He stood there, letting the warm water flood over him, slowly waking him up. After he was done, he got out, shaved, and got dressed for work. As he was pulling on his white dress shirt, he felt a pair of arms hug him from behind.

"Morning sleepy head." Ryan chuckled, turning around to hug him. Luke's hair was wild, and his eyes were still half closed. "Come on you, I'll make you some coffee." Ryan pulled Luke towards the kitchen, where Luke sat down, still half-asleep. As Ryan started making the coffee, he looked over at Luke, who had fallen asleep in his chair. He went over to him and kissed the top of his head. "You know, you don't have to get up to see me off to work." he whispered to Luke. He mumbled something, but Ryan couldn't understand him. "I'll get you your coffee, alright?" Luke nodded, and Ryan walked back into the kitchen, but before he could get there, their phone rang. Luke started to get up, but Ryan called out, "I've got it." He walked over to their phone, and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Detective King?" a commanding voice asked. Ryan caught his breath.

"Chief Robin," Ryan said nervously to his boss. "I was just headed out the door, what's going on?" Silence.

"We got a call from someone anonymous, saying there is going to be an attack on New York City." she paused. "Before we could trace the call, we lost them." Ryan massaged his temples.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked cautiously. "I can't trace a dropped call. I'm not a miracle worker Chief." Silence. Ryan began to worry that the call had been dropped.

"Well, come in and talk to me. I'll see you soon. Goodbye detective."

"Goodbye Chief." Ryan hung up the phone. Ryan stood there, still holding the phone in his hand. He decided to call his father and check in on him, just to make sure he was alright after his hip surgery last week. He dialed his father's number, and listened to the phone ring once, twice.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered. Ryan exhaled happily.

"Hi Dad, it's Ryan."

"Ryan!" his father exclaimed, his voice full of joy. "How are you my boy?" Ryan smiled to himself, happy to hear his father's voice.

"I'm doing fine Dad. I just wanted to check up with you. How's your hip doing?" sighed.

"It's still not great," he replied. "I feel like that ever since the surgery, nothing has been going right for it."

"I'm sorry Dad. Listen, I have to get going. I have to get to work, or my boss is going to kill me." Silence.

"Oh, okay. You have a good day, alright? Go catch a bad guy or two for your old man, alright?" Ryan smiled.

"Okay Dad, I will. Bye."

"Goodbye son, I'll talk to you later, and tell you're mom that I said hello, alright?"

"Sure thing Dad, bye." Ryan hung up the phone, and looked over at Luke, who had fallen asleep at the kitchen table. Ryan shook his head, smiling. He walked over to him, kissed him on the forehead, and walked out the door.

As Ryan walked down the busy streets of New York, he felt a drop of rain hit him on the head. Cursing, he began to run down the street, hoping to make it to the Police Station in time. Ryan ran passed men dressed in fancy suits. He hurdled fire hydrants and newspaper piles. He dodged ladies in their finest clothing, who were gossiping about the newest celebrities and their other friends.

"Did you hear about Jenny?" one of them said giggling. "I heard that she gained, like, three pounds." The other ladies began to chatter like chipmunks as Ryan ran past them, wishing them a good morning. By now, it had begun to sprinkle, and Ryan now had to dodge people opening umbrellas. Soon, he ran up the stairs of the police station, ripped open the door, and jumped inside. As soon as he did, he heard a loud WOOSH, as the heavens opened up outside, and let the rains pour. Ryan wiped his brow, and walked towards his office. He looked around at his colleagues. They were all bustling around the office, taking files out of metal filing cabinets. Some of them were sitting in cubicles, typing on their computers. Ryan waved to a couple of his fellow officers, who waved back. When he arrived at his office, he pulled out his key, unlocked the door, walked in, sat down in his chair, and sighed. He closed his eyes, imagining a life where he was still sleeping with Luke, snuggling under the nice, warm covers, not a worry in the world.

"King, can you come into my office for a bit?" The voice of Chief Robin crackled over his phone speaker. He sighed, and clicked the talk button.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be right there." He released his button, stretched, and stood up. He walked out of his office, and began his slow walk to meet his boss. When Ryan arrived at Chief Robin's office, he took a deep breath, knocked, and walked in. Chief Robin looked up from her paperwork, smiled, and gestured for him to sit down.

"Hello detective, how are you doing this dreary morning?" She asked, her gold flecked hazel eyes glinting in the lamplight. She brushed her light brown hair behind her ear, and sat up straight.

"Just fine. What can I do for you ma'am?" he responded quickly. She waved her hand.

"There's no need to be formal with me." she chided.

"Fine," Ryan sighed. "Hi Mom." She smiled, and gestured again for him to sit down. This time, he obliged. He sat down in the chair, and looked across the desk at his mother, his arms and legs crossed.

"Now, to get down to business," she said. "The untraceable call we received." Ryan nodded. "They said that the city was going to be attacked, and that most of us would be dead." She paused. Ryan sat there, and then remembered what Luke had told him.

"Excuse me," Ryan said. "But my... umm..." his mother arched her eyebrow. She still didn't know that Ryan was gay, or that he had a boyfriend. "Roommate, said that the old man on the news had said to him that they were coming." He paused. "Do you think that they could already be in New York?" There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke.

"If what your roommate says is true," she whispered. "Then we might be in more trouble than we thought." Ryan jumped as the phone on his mothers desk began to ring. He looked up at her, and she looked at him, slowly picking up the phone. "Hello? This is Chief Inspector Robin."

"You should have left us alone." A gravely voice said over the speaker. Chief Robin looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Who is this?" she demanded. "What do you mean, you should have left you alone?" Silence. Ryan looked at the phone, then up at his mother, worried.

"We warned you to leave us alone, not to interfere. Well, you did, and now we have hostages. You have three weeks to meet our demands, or we blow up the city," another pause. "And kill the hostages."

After Ryan had left for work, the apartment had become deathly quiet, save the ticking of their clock. Luke was sitting in their armchair, sipping his coffee that Ryan had made for him. Hector was sleeping peacefully on the couch, curled up next to the armrest. He looked over at the clock, which read 7:00 am. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, pushing them back into place.

"I might as well go shopping," he said to himself. "Since I'm home alone." He stretched, stood up, and walked into the bedroom. He opened the closet, looking inside the dark space. He grabbed a white polo shirt, tan khakis, and white socks. He quickly changed, and walked towards the door.

"Bye Hector," Luke called out to their dog. "I'll be back soon." Hector's ears perked up lazily, but he didn't get up off of the couch. Luke shrugged, smiling, and walked out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

As Luke walked down the busy streets, he began to whistle a tune that he has been writing. Luke had been dreaming ever since he had moved to New York three years ago that he would become a famous singer, and he had hoped New York would be that place. For those three years, he had been trying to get into Broadway, contractors, studio recordings, but nothing had worked. He shook his head as he stopped to tie his shoes. As he was about to start walking again, he noticed a man standing near an alleyway, looking at him. The man had a tan completion, and tousled black hair. His baby-blue eyes were wide, and there was a sly grin on his face. His arms were bare, except for a single snake tattoo on his left arm. It wound itself around his arm, and was gorgeously inked into his skin.

"Hey," the man called out, gesturing at Luke. "Can you help me? I need someone to help me move some boxes into my van." Luke smiled, and walked over to help him. He grinned, happy someone was helping. "Thanks," he said, shaking Luke's hand. "My names David Song."

"I'm Luke Williams." David smiled. "So, are you new here?" He nodded.

"I just got here last week." David said. "I came here for some business, and I realized that I packed too much stuff." he laughed. "My dad always said, only pack the bare minimum, or else the bears are gonna get you." Luke smiled. "I didn't understand what he meant until I saw someone get mauled by a bear. They were carrying too much, and the bear caught them." He paused. "It wasn't pretty." The two men stood in silence.

"So where are these boxes?" Luke asked. David gestured over in the alleyway.

"They're over here." he said, walking into the ally. Luke followed him. As they were walking, David pulled out some black rubber gloves. "You're going to want these." Luke took the gloves. David pulled out another set.

"Why?" Luke asked, putting them on. David turned around slowly, his grin now wolf-like, and his stance more powerful and confident.

"So you don't leave anything behind." He said. Before Luke could react, he was hit in the back of the head, causing him to collapse. Before he blacked out, he saw a bag pulled over his head, and felt strong hand hoist him over their shoulder, then Luke passed out.

When Ryan returned home from work that same day, all he wanted was a nice cuddle with Luke, and some decent coffee. When he got to the door, he realized that the door was already open, which puzzled him. When he walked into their apartment, he gasped. The first thing he noticed was that the place was trashed. Their couch was tipped backwards, its cushions flung all over. The posters were flung off the wall, and magazines littered the floor. The place was a total pigsty, which neither Luke or Hector would do this. Ryan began to panic. He walked into their bedroom. The blankets and pillows were tossed all over the room, and their closet door was ripped off it's hinges. Clothes were scattered all over their room. Their picture that they kept on their nightstand was lying on the floor, the glass shattered.

"Luke?" Ryan called out, pulling out his gun. "Luke, are you here?" Ryan heard a noise coming from the kitchen. "Luke? Is that you?" He turned the corner in to the kitchen, his gun raised. He took in the scene, dropped his gun, and choked back a sob. The kitchen looked like it had been hit by a tornado. The floor was covered in broken plates, silverware littered the floor, and written on the wall, in what looked like blood, read,

 **WE TOLD YOU TO LEAVE US BE...NOW YOU HAVE A CHOICE, PAY US, OR HE AND THE REST WILL DIE.**

Ryan sunk to the floor, and let out a sob. His whole world seemed to be crashing in all around him.

"No, no this can't be happening." Soon, he was crying on the floor, surrounded by trashed kitchenware. He hugged himself tightly, crying. He heard a faint scratching coming from the kitchen pantry. Ryan ran over to the pantry, ripping over the door. Hector was there, lying on the floor, his right leg clearly broken. He was shivering, and looked up at Ryan with his soft brown eyes.

"Hector!" Ryan cried out. He picked up the shivering dog, and cried. He cried over his puppy, he cried over Luke, and he cried in frustration. He wiped his took a couple of deep breaths, stood up, and ran to the door. He needed to tell his mother, and get his dog fixed up. He grabbed his coat and threw it on. He flung open the door, looked back at the ruined apartment, and ran out, shutting the door behind him. He tore down the stairs, being extra careful not to bump Hector's leg. He ran into the lobby, past a startled Helen, and out into the streets.

"Mom!" Ryan yelled as he burst into her office, sweating and out of breath. He had just dropped off Hector at the startled veterinarians office, and had run over to the department. She jumped out of her chair, and looked up at him, startled.

"What's going on Ryan?" she asked. "You're eyes are red, were you crying?" He just stood there, looking down at the floor. He was wringing his hands, looking nervous. He looked up, his eyes full of tears.

"They... they took Luke..." Ryan sobbed. His mother stood up quickly. She ran over to him, pulling him in for a hug. He began to shake, and hugged her back. For a couple of minutes, they stood there, mother holding son. Eventually, Ryan pulled away, and looked up at his mother.

"Mom," he said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "There's something that I need to tell you." She raised her eyebrow.

"I'm listening." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm gay. Luke, my roommate, is my boyfriend. We've been dating for two years, ever since I got this job as a detective." He paused, looking at her. She looked at him, her face emotionless. He braced himself for the shouting to begin, but all she did was grin.

"I knew it," she said, laughing. "I knew that you were gay as soon as we moved here to New York." She laughed. "Your dad owes me $10!" He looked at her like she was insane. She sighed, and gave her son another hug. "Don't worry dear," she said softly. "Your dad and I will always love you, no matter what you are." He sobbed, and hugged her again.

"Thank you," he said. "For understanding." She smiled, patting him on the back. "I just hope that he's alright."

Luke groaned, slowly waking up. He had a throbbing headache where he got smacked in the back in the head. He felt himself bob up and down, and realized that he was in the back of a van, lying on top of a pile of blankets. The walls of the van were black, and there was a single light in the top of the area. After his eyes adjusted, he saw that his ankles were tightly bound together with rope. He tried to move his wrists and felt that they too were bound together with rope. His arms had been tied down by ropes wrapped over his chest. He tried to call out for help, but found that his mouth was taped shut. He looked around, and saw that there were three men in black ski masks in the van with him. He began to panic, and struggled against his bonds.

"Hey!" a male voice said. Luke looked up and saw David, the man who had tricked him into getting kidnapped, was sitting next to him. He had taken his mask off, and was grinning down at him. "Don't struggle, you're only going to make this worse." Luke stopped, and glared angrily at David. "Hey, don't look at me," he said, raising his arms above his head. We needed someone close to Detective King, and you're the closest person to him besides his mother." Luke looked up at him, puzzled. "What? We can't have him getting in our way when we destroy Manhattan." David laughed, and Luke stared up at him in horror. The van came to a stop, and David stood up.

"We need to get him in the warehouse." one of the other guys said, his voice deep and gravely. He had a thick Russian accent, and was very buff. Luke looked up at David, who nodded, and began wrapping Luke in the blankets on the floor.

"If you struggle at all, or make any noise at all, and we're going to drop you, you got that, _comrade_?" he whispered harshly. Luke nodded, and soon was completely wrapped in blankets. He felt himself get picked up, and was passed off from the van to the ground, where he was picked up again. From there, he was carried by two men for a while. For what seemed like forever, he was placed on the ground and unrolled from the blankets. Luke blinked due to the bright lights that were hanging from the ceiling. The warehouse was humongous, filled with large boxes and cars. Throughout the whole warehouse, Luke saw people carrying cardboard boxes, talking to each other, or standing in front of large cages. Each person had multiple weapons decorating their bodies. He looked straight in front of him, and saw something that made him stop in his tracks. There were bombs, tons of them. They were all homemade, and all looked very dangerous.

"How is New York going to be protected from this?" Luke thought to himself. He heard someone walking up behind him. Their heels clicked on the hard cement, and Luke rolled over to see who it was. The woman had long auburn hair that reached her butt, and cold, dark eyes. Her hair was tightly braided, and her eyes were lined with black eyeliner. Her lips were also black, and she showed no emotion at all. She was wearing a black leather jacket, and black leggings. Under her leather jacket, she was wearing a black blouse. She stopped next to Luke, and ripped the tape off of his mouth. He gasped, and looked up at her angrily.

" _Privet, tovarishch_ , hello, comrade," she said, her Russian accent thick. " _Khochesh' nemnogo poveselit'sya_ , do you want to have some fun?" Luke began to shake his head, but before he could, she pulled out a gun and shot right next to his face, skimming his bangs. He looked up at her in terror. "Kstati, by the way," she said. " _Poka ya ne prinimayu net otveta_ , I do not take no for an answer." She laughed, and snapped her elegant fingers. David grabbed Luke, flung him over his shoulder, and began walking after the woman. Luke looked around at the warehouse in fear.

"This is where I'm going to die." he thought to himself as he was carried off into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about how this left off you guys... I hope you don't hate me for how the last chapter ended. This one is full of... well, I'll let you read what happens in this one! Love you my babies! Don't forget to follow my account and this story!**

Ryan stood quietly in his once peaceful apartment as officers and detectives scurried around him, looking for fingerprints, hair, anything that would help them find Luke. It had been a week since Luke had gone missing, and they had gotten no where with the investigation. Three days ago, Ryan had gone and picked up Hector, who was in a cast, and was not allowed to stand on his leg for two months. Apparently, according, they had broken his leg in two different places, which would cause it longer to heal than usual. Doing some of his own investigating, Ryan had found out from one of the investigators that the writing was made from chicken blood, not human. Even then, Ryan felt that something was wrong. He had tried putting the pieces together, but nothing seemed to make sense. He had looked over the files multiple times, talked to neighbors, and had even talked to Helen, asking her if she had seen anything.

"I heard Luke walking out of the apartment around seven this morning." their neighbor, Martin Lucas, told him, while Ryan wrote in his notebook. Martin was the first person to officially welcome them into the apartment building. He was also the first person to find out that they were a couple. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this," Martin said, giving Ryan a hug. "If you need any help at all, let me know, and I'll do whatever I can to make you feel better." Ryan had thanked him, and walked down to the front lobby to talk to Helen.

"Well," Helen said. "The last time that I had seen him was this morning, when he said he was going out to go shopping." Ryan nodded, jotting in his notebook. Helen looked up at Ryan, fear swimming in her eyes. "Is it true what people are saying?" she asked. "Are their really terrorists in New York?" Ryan looked at her.

"Not to our knowledge Helen." he responded, smiling grimly. "If there are, you have nothing to worry about, we'll keep this beautiful city safe." she smiled, and patted his hand.

"Bless you Ryan," she said. "Bless you." He smiled, and walked out of the lobby, heading towards the station. As Ryan was walking down the streets, he noticed that the whole city seemed to have a dark, gloomy cloud hanging over it, as if something had happened, and nobody had liked it.

When Ryan walked into the station, he was overwhelmed by the noise and panic in the room. People were picking up the phone, calling frantically, while others were talking to his mother, panicked. It was so loud, Ryan could only pick up a couple of things here and there.

"Can you believe it? The whole town..."

"9,500? No way..."

"It's awful, only twenty-two..."

Ryan shook his head, and walked up to his mother, who was talking to another detective.

"It's true. They really did it, didn't they?" she whispered. The detective nodded, his face grim. His mother looked up, and saw Ryan. "Ryan," she said, her voice full of emotion. "You're all right."

"Mom," he said slowly. "What's going on?" She looked him in the eyes.

"Oh Ryan, it's the terrorists," she said, tears beginning to roll down her face. "They attacked the town of Amityville. They let loose about twenty or so bombs. Twenty two people survived." she shook her head. "Ryan, they killed 9,500 people, in less that an hour." He felt like he had just been slapped. He didn't want to ask the question to his mother, but he did anyway.

"What about..." he started to ask, but his mother shook her head, tears rolling down her face.

"Ryan," she sobbed, you're father is dead. He was killed in the explosion in Amityville."

Ryan sat in his mother's office, a blanket wrapped around him. He was shivering, tears rolling down his face. His mother was sitting next to him, rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry Ryan," she said. "Right now, nothing seems to be going right for you." He looked at her, his eyes red with tears.

"It's just bad?" Ryan asked. "My boyfriend was kidnapped, and nobody knows if he is alive or dead, and now you tell me that my father was killed by those same terrorists?" He shook his head, tears rolling down his face. His mother patted him on the back, and stood up.

"Come on, we need to go and check up on Amityville, see if we can find any clues about what happened, or where Luke may be." Ryan nodded, and stood up, and followed his mother out of her office, and into the station. He was going home, to confront new terrors.

Luke slowly woke up, his vision blurry. The first thing that he noticed was that he was untied, and the tape was off of his mouth. The second thing was that David was sitting in the room, holding a glass of water. He hadn't shaved yet, so he had a five o'clock shadow. His hair was still tousled, and his eyes sparkling.

"Whoa, take it easy cowboy," David said, handing him the glass. "Drink this before you do anything." Luke looked at him, and cautiously accepted the glass. He took a sip, realized how parched he was, and drank the rest of the glass in no time at all. David watched him, smiling sadly.

"Why are you doing this?" Luke asked. "Aren't you supposed to be mean to your prisoners?" David smiled.

"Let's just say, I'm not what you think." Luke stared at him.

"You mean, you're a..."

"Terrorist? Yes and no. To the FBI, I'm Special Agent David Seeker, but to the terrorists, I'm just a lackey, doing whatever I'm told to do, and hoping to survive." He paused. "And I'm not going to let an American citizen fall in the hands of Russian terrorists." There was a knock on their door, and Luke jumped up.

"How?" he asked cautiously. David shook his head, and stood up. He walked over to him, and handed him his gun.

"Take this," David said. " Tape me up. I'll make noise after you're done, and then tape my mouth. After that, knock me out." He indicated to two rolls of tape over in the corner. "Once the guard comes in, shoot him in the leg."

"What?" Luke said, alarmed. David shushed him, looking at the door.

"Just trust me," he said quietly. " Once you shoot him, knock him out, bind the wound, and tie him up as well. Then run."

"But what about you?" Luke asked. "What are you going to do?" David smiled, shaking his head.

"Hoping that when you hit me," he said. "That you don't kill me in the process." Luke looked at him, trying to understand what he wanted him to do.

"Why?" Luke asked. "Why are you letting me go?" David smiled, and kissed Luke on the cheek.

"I guess," David said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've kind of grown attached to you over the past week." David smiled, and handed Luke a roll of tape. "I'll help you tie me up." Luke shook his head.

"This is almost as weird as when Ryan told me to tie him to the bed." David laughed, and began wrapping his legs in tape. Once he was done, he handed the roll to Luke. Luke rolled David onto his stomach, and began to tape up his arms and upper body, following David's instructions. After he was done, he looked into David's eyes, which were sparkling with excitement. David struggled a bit against his bonds, and grinned up at Luke.

"You did a good job kid," he said. "Couldn't have done it better myself." Luke smiled weakly. He grabbed the other roll, and put it next to him. He picked up the current roll, which was almost empty, and looked at David.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. David nodded,

"Well, I can't really do anything about it now, can I?" Luke nodded, smiling slightly. "There's the smile that I love." David said. He took a deep breath, and began screaming at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? LET ME GO, YOU FUC-" his screaming was cut short due to the fact that Luke began wrapping tape around his mouth. He kept screaming, but it was muffled due to the tape. David looked up at him, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Sorry," he said, smiling. "I hate when people swear." He took the gun, and smacked him upside the head. David flinched, and passed out cold. Luke stared at him, and kissed him on the forehead, smiling. A couple of moments later, he heard footsteps thundering down the hallway, and he aimed the gun at the door. When the door banged open, he jumped, and shot the man in the forehead. The man stopped dead in his tracks, and slowly toppled over. Luke looked at the man in terror. He rolled him over, and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Oh my god," Luke said, his eyes wide with terror. "What I have done?" He looked at his hands, which were now covered in blood. "I-I killed him." Luke stood up, his hands shaking, backed up into the corner, and puked. He began to cry. He remembered what David had said, and he got out of his cell, and began to run. He ran so fast and so hard, his limbs began to ache. The warehouse seemed empty, but he didn't doubt it and kept running. Once he was out of the warehouse, he stopped, and looked at himself. He was covered in blood, bruises, and cuts. His hair was a mess, and his clothes were ripped and dirty. He looked up at the night sky, and began to cry in joy. He was free, and he wanted to go home. He began to limp his way towards the city, and to his boyfriend. About halfway through the lot, Luke stopped, collapsing in pain. He looked down at his ankle, and winced as he tried to pull off his sock. He gasped as he looked at his swollen and bruised ankle. He tried to move, but cried out in pain. A man came around the corner.

"Sir, are you alright?" the man asked. He looked at Luke's appearance, and shook his head. Luke looked at him, and then down at his ankle.

"Can you get me into the city?" I need to get my ankle checked out." The man looked down at his ankle, and shook his head again.

"Not looking like that you won't." the man said. He walked over to his truck, and came back with his First-Aid kit. He knelt next to Luke, and began wrapping it in an Ace bandage. The man finished, and looked up at Luke. "You need a ride?" Luke nodded. "Where to?" Luke told him the address, and got in the truck.

"Thank you, sir." Luke said. The man nodded, and they drove off towards the city.

Ryan was sitting in their bedroom, packing his suitcase for his long trip to Amityville. He wasn't excited about going, but because of his work, he had no choice. He needed to go and find out why they targeted Amityville, and maybe get a clue to stop them.

"I have to do this for Luke," he continually told himself. "I need to find a clue to get him back." He put the last shirt in the suitcase, and shut it violently. At the same time, he heard the door slam shut. Ryan jumped, and pulled out his gun. He slowly walked to the door, and peeked around the corner. In their living room was a filthy, bloody, beaten and cut up man. He looked like he was looking for something. Ryan walked out of the bedroom, and cocked his gun, pointing it at the man. "What," Ryan asked slowly. "Are you doing in my apartment?" The man jumped up, and cried out in pain, he grabbed at his ankle. "Put you hands up!" Ryan shouted. "Turn around and face me!" The man let go of his ankle, put his hands in the air, and slowly turned to face him. When he had finally turned around, Ryan dropped his gun, and his hand went to his mouth. He tried to say something, but couldn't.

"I'm home," Luke said, tears streaming down his face. "Ryan, I'm home." The only thing was, it wasn't Luke. The thing that looked like Luke had no eyes. All it had were dark sockets that seemed to emanate fear and darkness from them. The thing's chest was wide open, gushing thick black blood. Ryan backed up in alarm, screaming in terror. "What's the matter?" the thing asked, walking towards him, slowly and heavily. With each step, the floor shook. Ryan tried to call for help, but his voice had stopped working. "You don't look happy to see me? Come on Ryan, I want to play!" The thing began to laugh, which sounded like two handheld saws scraping against each other. It took another step, and then it toppled to the ground with a loud thud. Blood continued to pour out of it, faster and faster, until it was up to his ankles. "Play with me, play with me, play with me, PLAY WITH ME!" The voice of the thing continued to get louder and louder as the blood rose, until soon, Ryan was submerged in blood. He felt a hand grab his ankle, and it began to pull him down in the darkness below. He struggled harder and harder, until he screamed.

"NO!" Ryan screamed as he woke up, tears streaming down his face. He wiped his face, which was covered in sweat and tears. He had woken up because he had heard the door slam shut. He grabbed his gun, and ran to the hallway, scared of what he was going to find. When he arrived in the living room, there was Luke. He was just like in the dream, covered in dirt and blood. Cuts and bruises covered his skin. His ankle was swollen to the size of an orange. Ryan looked up to Luke's face, and cried out. His eyes were still there, and they were filled with joy. There was no hole in his chest, and Luke was alive and well.

"I'm home," Luke said, his eyes filled with tears. "Ryan, I'm home."

"I'm home" Those words echoed though the apartment as Luke smiled happily. "I'm home Ryan." Ryan slowly unloaded his gun, and stared at Luke with happiness, his hands shaking from joy. Luke was filthy, covered from head to toe in blood, dirt, cuts and bruises, but he was home, and alive. Ryan's eyes began to fill up with tears, as he let out a little scream.

"Luke," he said, tears streaming down his face. "You're alive!" Luke nodded, happily. Ryan ran at him, and tackled him in a bear hug. They stayed standing, and they embraced for what seemed like eternity. Luke laughed as he patted his head, crying as well. "I've missed you so much!" He was full-on sobbing now, hugging Luke tightly. He was also now covered in blood and dirt, but he didn't care anymore. Luke was home, and that's all that mattered at the moment. "Where were you? What happened?" So many questions were flowing through his mind, and he wanted to ask them all. Luke laughed, and put a hand on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan looked into Luke's eyes, which were full of love and joy. Luke looked into Ryan's eyes, which were filled with love and joy.

"Can I please take a shower first?" Luke begged Ryan, grinning happily. He had been waiting a week to see Ryan, presumably not covered in blood and dirt. "I haven't been allowed to clean myself in about a week. Except for the one sponge bath I got on day three. It wasn't as pleasant as you would have thought. The man was really ugly, and I thought he was going to touch me in weird places. Ryan laughed, and nodded. He walked with Luke over to the bathroom, hand in hand. Once they got to the bathroom, they stopped in the doorway, and Ryan smiled at Luke.

"I'm just glad that you're all right." Ryan said happily. They embraced again, and Luke could still feel the passion between them. Luke smiled. "Now, go get cleaned up. I need to hear every detail about what happened to you."

"Yes sir," Luke said, smiling. He walked into the bathroom, got undressed, wincing at the pains and aches, turned on the hot water, and sighed happily. It was good to be home.

About twenty minutes later, Luke got out of the shower. His skin was clean of dirt and blood. However, as he wiped away the steam from the mirror, he saw how much they had really done to him. His body was covered in healing scars, cuts, and bruises. He sighed, and began combing his bangs out of his eyes, and put them up, off of the side of his face. He pulled on a black t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, wincing at the pain that it caused him. When he walked out of the bathroom, and saw Ryan sitting on the couch, he couldn't help but smile. Ryan had went out and bought him his favorite cheesecake, and a bottle of wine. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, and black dress pants. His hair was freshly combed, and he had a twinkle in his eye. Luke's mind began to wander, thinking about how he would look without that shirt on. He smiled to him self as Ryan waved him over.

"Care to join me?" Ryan asked, his voice warm and caring. Luke grinned, and walked over to the couch, and sat down next to him. Ryan handed him a plate of cheesecake, and they began to eat. "So," Ryan said in-between bites. "Tell me everything." Luke swallowed, and began to tell his story. He told Ryan about the day of his kidnapping, the trip into the warehouse, the lady in black. Ryan nodded through the whole thing, jotting down notes in his notebook. However, once Luke got to the part about David, he paused. Ryan glanced up at Luke.

"Is that it?" Ryan asked, his pencil hovering over the paper with anticipation. Luke shook his head. "Then please," Ryan said. "Keep going, what else was there?" Luke took a deep breath.

"Ryan," he said. "There's a man in the group, his name is David Seeker." Ryan stopped writing, and looked up at Luke. "He was the one that helped me escape." Luke continued. " He said that he was in the FBI, and that he was undercover, trying to get close to the head of the group. I wanted him to come with me, but he said that he needed to settle a score before he left." Ryan's face began to pale. "Are you all right?" Luke asked. Ryan shook his head. He looked over at Luke, his eyes wide.

"That man," Ryan said shakily. "Is my brother." Luke looked at Ryan in shock. "He told me that he was still at home, in Amityville." Ryan's eyes began to fill with tears, "That means he's still alive, and he didn't die in the explosion with Dad." Ryan leaned back, resting his head on the couch, and let out a sigh of relief. Luke poured Ryan and himself a glass of wine. He handed the glass to Ryan.

"Well then," Luke said confidently. "A toast to knowing loved ones are alive." Ryan laughed, and they clinked their glassed together, and drank. Ryan quickly drained his glass, and poured himself some more wine. Luke laughed, as Ryan looked up at him sheepishly.

"You know that I've always been a fast wine drinker." Ryan said, his cheeks flushed. Luke laughed, and Ryan felt his face grow hot. He quickly took another sip of wine, and placed his glass on the coffee table.

"I know, and I still find it hilarious." Luke responded, taking a sip of wine. Ryan looked up at Luke, his eyes shining with tears.

"Do you want to know," he said slowly, between sips of wine. "What the hardest thing about not having you here was?" Luke nodded, taking a sip of wine. "It was not getting to hear your bubbly laugh and sweet voice. I missed your positive attitude." Ryan's eyes began to fill with tears. "I missed the glow that happened when you entered the room, and I...I" he broke down sobbing. Luke put his glass down on the coffee table, and hugged Ryan tightly.

"It's okay," Luke said, rubbing his back gently and carefully. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm here now, and that's all that matters, okay? Don't be sad, I don't plan on ever letting you out of my sight again, you understand me?" Ryan nodded, still sobbing. Luke felt Ryan grip him tighter, as if he might loose him for good if he let go.

"It's just," Ryan sobbed, his voice full of emotion. "I missed you so much!" Luke sighed happily, and pulled Ryan in close. As he held him close, Ryan cried on Luke's shoulder. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Ryan crying and Luke comforting him. Finally, Ryan pulled away slowly, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. "Thanks Luke," he said, sniffing. "I love you." They began to get closer and closer to each other. Luke felt his face grow warm, as he stared into his eyes, which were full of lust. He looked up at Ryan, who was looking at Luke's body greedily. They kept getting closer, and soon Luke could see individual hairs that he had missed while shaving. He loved his little stubble, and he loved the way it felt on his face as they cuddled together. He felt something begin to grow, both in his heart, and in his pants, and he began to get very excited.

"I love you too." He whispered lovingly. The two of them continued to get closer, and closer, and then finally began to kiss. The two men kissed for what seemed like an eternity. It was magical, and full of love. Luke thought to himself that even if a bomb threatened to blow them up, it wouldn't matter during this kiss. Their kiss was filled with passion, love, and lust. Luke's hands started to wander aimlessly down Ryan's smooth body. Ryan in turn started running his hands through Luke's soft hair. Luke quickly began to unbutton Ryan's shirt, letting it fall to the floor. They broke away for a brief second, Luke starring at Ryan's chest, taking in his heaving chest and defined muscles. Ryan rushed back into Luke's arms, continuing their long and passionate kiss. Ryan began to unbutton Luke's jeans, and slowly slid them down his legs, being careful around his cuts and bruises. A couple of moments later, they were in their bedroom, their naked bodies intertwined on their bed. Luke gripped the sheets tightly as Ryan began to do amazing things to his body, and he loved it all of it. Luke laughed as Ryan began to tickle him, first under the armpits, and then brought his hands down to Luke's thighs, continuing to tickle him the whole way down, playing Luke like a piano, and then down to his butt, squeezing it gently. Soon, Luke was laughing and moaning as Ryan did amazing things to Luke's body, and he loved every minute of it. Twenty fun and passion filled minutes later, Ryan and Luke laid there, panting, grinning, and holding each other in their arms. Ryan was stroking Luke's soft hair, sweeping his hair to one side of his face, and Luke was stroking his chest, rubbing his hands over Ryan's abs just like they were a washboard.

"I missed you, so much." Ryan panted, grinning like a madman. His normally neat hair was tousled, and he had a wild look in his eyes, and he looked hungry for more. Luke smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, and began moving his mouth down to his neck, and at the same time running his hand down his chest, and final reaching the butt. Ryan smiled happily, moaning with pleasure as Luke rubbed his butt, and then moved back up to his chest.

"I missed you too." Luke grinned. He slowly flipped Ryan over onto his stomach, which he would never be able to do on his own, so Ryan helped with the process. He grabbed a bottle of lotion, and he began to massage his back. "I missed everything about you. I missed your soft hair. I missed your smooth skin, I missed your bright eyes." He began to massage his shoulders. "But most of all, I missed your smile." Ryan mumbled something, but his face was in the pillow, so he couldn't understand what he was saying. "What was that?" Luke flipped Ryan over, and then began to massage his stomach and his legs. Ryan giggled as Luke tickled his feet playfully. Ryan had to take a couple of breaths before he could respond again.

"Do you really like my smile?" he asked happily, his face flushed. Luke nodded with a huge grin on his face, continuing to massage his legs, slowly working out all of the knots. Ryan moaned happily when Luke nodded. "Gods, I love the way you nod." Luke grinned, his eyes filling with lust all over again. He felt it begin to grow again, this time only in the lower area, and he began to get excited all over again, and this time, he would not hold back against him. Luke leaned in close to Ryan.

"You do, do you?" he whispered sexily in his ear. Ryan nodded, still moaning with pleasure as Luke continued to massage his chest. "Well, I love everything about you." Luke growled, his voice full of lust and passion. Ryan cried out with delight as Luke suddenly pounced on him, starting their wonderful adventure all over again. "You better be quiet," Luke said, panting. "Or else the neighbors are going to hear you. I don't want to explain to Helen why you were shouting 'Giddy-up partner! Giddy-up!' That was hard then, and I don't want to do it again." Ryan laughed, and winked up at Luke.

"I will if you will." Ryan replied slyly. Luke nodded happily, and pounced again, and it was one of the best nights that they had ever had.

 **WOW! That was some intense fun those two had. If you have any suggestions, DM me, and let me know. Thanks you guys, and have fun! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Ryan woke up with his arms still wrapped tightly around his pillow. He yawned, stretched sleepily, and wiped his eyes, clearing the spots from them. He sat up, and saw the cowboy hat he had worn last night had fallen off, and was resting on the floor. Ryan looked around the room, which was now trashed. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, both his and Luke's. There were a couple of posters and pictures knocked off of the wall. Ryan shook his head in amazement as he stared at their messy room.

"We must have been a lot louder than we should have been." He said to himself. He then saw Luke, and gasped with surprise. Luke was lying at the foot of the bed, and was wide awake. He was hogtied, and Ryan's cowboy bandanna was gagging him. He was wearing his cowboy hat still, and looked at Ryan expectantly. He tried to say something, but the gag was blocking his mouth.

"Oh my gods!" Ryan cried, rushing over to Luke. "I forgot to untie you last night." Luke nodded sarcastically, and began to try and speak past the gag. "Just give me a second." Ryan said, trying to untie him. He first undid his feet, and then his ankles, and finally the rope around his chest. Luke sat up, and took out the gag.

"I was trying to call your name all night. I guess the gag did what it was supposed to." He said. "But I guess you had fallen asleep." He sighed, rubbing his wrists. "I struggled for about two hours, but eventually gave up and just fell asleep." Ryan went over and gave him a big long hug.

"Aw, I'm sorry." he said, smiling. "I bet that you hated every minute of it." Luke grinned mischievously. "Come on, let's get cleaned up and pack. We've got to go at noon if we want to catch the train." Ryan had told Luke about his trip to his hometown, and Luke had said that he had wanted to go and help out.

"I can learn more about my big teddy bear." Luke had said, his eyes full of wonder. Ryan had agreed to let him come, and Luke had kissed him on the cheek happily. After both of them had taken a shower and got dressed, it was about nine o'clock, so the got some breakfast at the local diner, and brought it back to their apartment with them. As they ate, Ryan told Luke about some of the things about his childhood.

"And when I was about ten years old," he explained. "I fell out of a tree and broke my arm." Luke gasped.

"Why were you in the tree in the first place?" Luke asked, his voice full of concern. Ryan grinned.

"My older brother had thrown me up there, and I was to scared to climb down, so I jumped."

"You were scared?" Luke asked, looking at Ryan in disbelief. "How could you have been scared? You're a cop, and you always act so fearlessly around me." Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it was because I hadn't met the right person yet." he said, grinning at Luke from across the table. After they had both finished breakfast, Luke and Ryan began packing for their trip to Amityville. Ryan had called his mother, told her that Luke was home and alive, and that David was alive as well. When she heard the news, she began to cry.

"I'm just glad," she sniffed. "That both Luke and David are alive." Ryan smiled, looking over at Luke. "It pains me that I lost my husband, but now that I known

"Mom," Ryan said quietly. "The last time that Luke saw him, he was helping him escape from the warehouse. Anything could have happened in that amount of time." He heard his mother sigh.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't get my hopes up." she said. "I just hope that God can give me both of my sons alive and well." Ryan cleared his throat.

"Mom? What about Judy?" Silence. "Is she still alive?" Silence.

"I don't know." She said, her voice full of emotion. "I've tried to call her, but either her phone is dead, or she is." With that, his mother broke into sobs.

"Mom, it's okay." Ryan said into the phone. "Listen, we can talk about this when we meet up in Amityville, alright?"

"Okay," she sniffed. "Okay, I'll see you guys then. Goodbye Ryan."

"Goodbye Mom." The phone on the other end clicked, and Ryan hung up the phone. Luke popped in, his backpack on his back.

"Ready to go?" he said happily. Ryan nodded, picking up his bag.

"Yeah," he said, smiling. "Let's get going." With that, they walked out of the apartment, hand in hand, together again.

Once they got to the train station, they handed the conductor their tickets, thanked him, and boarded the train. Once they found their seats, they put their luggage above their seats in the overhead compartments, and sat down. Ryan pulled out a magazine, and the front cover had Luke's face on it. The headline read,

 **LUKE IS COMING HOME, BUT IS HE BRINGING SOMETHING WITH HIM?**

Luke stared at it in disgust. "Where did they get that picture?" He said, disgusted. "And how do they already know what happened?" Ryan shook his head.

"All I know, they didn't come to the station." he said, looking at the magazine. "Do you want to read it?" Luke shook his head.

"No, I can't imagine what they would write about." He glared at the cover. "I don't even like the picture that they used!" Ryan put the magazine back in the pocket.

"So," Ryan said, trying to change the topic. "Have you ever been to Amityville?" Luke shook his head.

"No," he paused, looking out the window for a couple of minutes, watching the scenery go by. "Why are we going again?"

"My mother and I need to investigate the terror attack on Amityville." Luke nodded, looking out the window.

"I heard that it was a beautiful place," he sighed. "I mean, before the bombing." Ryan laughed, and looked at Luke lovingly.

"It was," he said. "The trees were green, and the sun was always shining. The grass was always green, and the flowers were always in bloom. During the winter, the winter was always a nice temperature. The snow is always perfect for snowmen and snowball fights. The hills were perfect for sledding, and every snow day is perfect." Luke sighed.

"It sounds wonderful," Luke said, snuggling up next to Ryan. "What else?" Ryan laughed, and told Luke stories about his childhood for the rest of the train ride. Soon, Luke began to drift off, fell asleep, and the nightmares began.

Luke was running. He didn't know why he was running, or from what, but all he knew was that if he was caught, he was in trouble. He looked around, and realized that he was running down Broadway, but it wasn't the streets that he knew. The buildings on either side of him were in ruins, the result of a bomb. Everywhere around him, people were running in terror, screaming in pain, panic, and despair. Luke kept running, no matter how many people called out his name. He looked ahead, and saw Ryan. He tried to call out, but his voice wasn't working. Ryan cried out for Luke to duck, so he did, and watched in horror as the bullet that was meant for him shot Ryan in the chest. He screamed, and fell to the ground, dead. Luke began to scream hysterically, as he ran to Ryan, covering his wound with his hands. Ryan coughed, blood spewing all over Luke's face. Luke was bawling, his hands pounding the pavement, screaming at the top of his lungs. He saw a large shadow looming over him, and as he turned, the man cocked his gun, and shot Luke in the forehead. As Luke looked up at the man, he saw that it was Ryan's father.

"I told you to stay away from my boy." he said, tears streaming down his face. "Now he's dead, and so are you."

"Hey, Luke. Wake up." Luke groaned as Ryan gently shook him awake. "We're almost there." Luke stretched his arms, yawning. Ryan was sitting next to him frowning. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "You're really pale, are you alright?" Luke shook his head.

"I just had the most awful nightmare." He began to explain his dream, and the more he explained, the more concern that filled Ryan's face. "Ryan," Luke whimpered. "I'm scared." Ryan put his arm around Luke's shoulders, and Luke rested his head on Ryan's chest.

"It's going to be okay," Ryan said. "Nobody's going to hurt us anymore." Luke smiled up at him, and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Thanks Ryan," Luke said, grinning happily. "I'm glad that you're in my life."

When the train arrived, Luke gasped at what the town was reduced to. The buildings were in ruins, black smoke floating up into the sky. The once green hills were now littered with craters from stray bombs. The trees were knocked over, their leaves littering the ground. The flowerpots were shattered, their shards embedded in picket fences, tree trunks, and walls. The flowers that once called those pots home, were now ruined. Their petals were lying all over the ground, chard with soot. Luke looked over at Ryan, whose eyes were filled with tears.

"Those terrorists," he growled, his fists clenched in anger. "Are going to pay for what they did." Luke grabbed Ryan's arm, and hugged it tightly.

"It's okay," Luke whispered, blinking back his tears. "I'm here for you." Ryan looked over at him, tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you," he sobbed. "For always being there for me." They hugged as the soot-filled wind circled around them, like a wraith on a cool dusk breeze.

" _Excusez-moi_ , excuse me sir," they looked over at a man who had just walked up to them. He was wearing all black clothes, and his mustache was neatly combed. He was bald, and had a twinkle in his eye. His accent was thick, and very French. "If you are here for the investigation, then would you follow me, s'il vous plaît, please." They looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the man.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir," Luke asked. "What's your name?" The man looked at Luke, squinting over his glasses.

"My name," the man sputtered. "Is Archibald Tombs, Sheriff of the beautiful town of Amityville." He smiled sadly. "Alas, this once beautiful town was reduced to rubble due to those terroristes Dieu abandonné, God forsaken terrorists." He spat on the ground, and the two lovers walked carefully around it. "They blew up _ma maison_ , my house, you see." Mr. Tombs gestured over to one of the larger destroyed houses, whose once beautiful red walls were now black with soot. "Luckily," he proclaimed. "I was out buying _les courses_ , groceries, so I survived the attack." He grinned happily, and kept talking as Luke looked over at Ryan. The two of them began to have a non-verbal conversation, which they did quite often. They had gotten very good at these over the years, so they generally knew what they were saying to each other.

"Is he out of his mind?" Luke asked, glancing over at the sheriff.

"Probably," Ryan said, shaking his hand in a back and forth movement."But if he can help us, we need to listen to him."

"Do you know him?" Luke asked him, his eyebrows raised. "I mean, from your childhood." Ryan shook his head.

"Not that I can remember."

"So, can we trust him?" Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we don't really have a choice, do we?" Luke sighed, and nodded.

"I guess you're right." They continued on in silence, as Archibald Tombs continued to blab on and on about his bravery during the attack. After a couple of minutes of walking, Sheriff Tombs stopped dead in his tracks, almost causing Luke and Ryan to run into him.

"Why did we stop?" Ryan asked him. The sheriff pointed up ahead of them, and smiled sadly. Ryan looked ahead at it, and gasped. Luke walked up next to Ryan, and looped his arm through Ryan's, pulling him close.

" _Le voilà_ , there it is," he said happily. "The Amityville Police Station, or, at least, what's left of it." Luke looked up at the station, and gasped as he took in the damaged building. What probably was once tall and elegant looking, it now was it total ruins. The building itself was charred from the fire and destroyed from the bombs. The only things that remained standing were the charred brick pillars and the metal support beams. The grass in the front yard was charred and still smoking slightly. The parking lot was littered with bricks and debris, and the paint seemed to be a fading ghost on the dark pavement, which was covered in black soot. Luke walked forward in a trance, as he stared in horror at the building.

"Is, is this what they did to the town?" he asked in a small, shaky, voice. "Is this what the terrorists did while they tortured me?" Ryan walked up to Luke, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why would they do something like this?" he asked, his voice full of emotion. Ryan shook his head. The wind bustling through made their coats rustle against them as the hugged each other for warmth. They pulled away, and Ryan put his arm over Luke's shoulder.

"I don't know Luke," Ryan said, rubbing Luke's back. "And if anyone should be sad, it should be me." Ryan said softly. "This is my hometown, so I should be upset about it, not you." Luke nodded, and they walked closer to the station. When they arrived there, they saw a large white tent that had been erected up next to the giant building. They walked in, and saw that the room was in chaos. The room had about twenty-three men and women bustling around the small enclosed area. There were stacks of files everywhere, and people were walking up and down the rows off stacked files, trying very hard not to knock any of them over. Luke saw that there were people in one corner of the room, looking at charred files, and trying to scrounge up something from them. There were also people searching the ruined police building for more files, supplies, and almost anything else that would be able to help them try and rebuild their little town. Ryan began to scan the crowd of people, and quickly saw his mother. "Mom," Ryan called out. She looked up from what she was doing, and smiled.

"Come on over here boys!" she called out."I'm glad you could make it!" She began to rummage through some of the piles of data, and looked over her shoulder at them. "There's plenty of work to be done, so let's get going! I think I just found something that can help us find the terrorists!" Luke smiled, and began walking over to where she was standing. She pulled out a file, and was walking towards them. Ryan began to follow Luke, but as he did, he heard a faint sound, almost like a...

"GET DOWN!" Ryan screamed as the airplanes above them dropped their first volley of bombs down onto them. Ryan dropped to the ground, and saw that his mother had pushed Luke to the ground and got down on top of him, and just as she did, the first bomb went off, blowing up one side of the tent clear off. All Ryan could hear were people screaming, and a sharp ringing in his ears. He saw that Luke was struggling against her, and she said something in his ear, and he stopped struggling. As Ryan got up to go to them, the second bomb exploded a couple of yards away from him, and he felt a large chunk of something hit him in the back of the head, and heard the screams of Luke and his mother as he watched the world go black as he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke was shoved down quickly when Ryan had screamed. He was lying face down, his face shoved down in the dirt, as the large amount of bombs began to go off around him and Mr. King, who was now lying down on top of him. She had pushed him down when she heard her son scream, and now was protecting Luke's body from harm. He wanted to get up and go to Ryan to see if he was okay, but she wouldn't let him.

"Please Ms. King!" he shouted over the noise of the screaming and the bombs. "I need to get to Ryan!" She shook her head, and held him down. "Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because I don't want my son to loose the love of his life." she shouted back at him. Luke stopped struggling when he heard that.

"What did you say?" he yelled. She shook her head, and told him again. "What, how do you-"

"Ryan told me all about you two." she said, her eyes filling with tears. "And I think that it's great that you two are making each other happy." she wiped her eyes, and he looked at her in shock. "I'm really happy that he chose you to be with him for the rest of his life." Luke stared at her, unable to comprehend what she was saying.

"You know about us, and you aren't upset?" he asked cautiously. "When my parents found out, they were so mad, they threw me out of our house!" Ms. King shook her head, smiling.

"No matter what my son is doing," she said, her eyes full of tears. "Or who he is with, I'll be happy, no matter what it takes." Luke smiled, and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Ms. King." Luke said, smiling. "I don't know what my life would be like without him, and knowing that you agree with him, and didn't push him away, that makes me happy." Ms. King smiled, and nodded. She wiped the tears from her eyes. The second bomb went off, and Ms. King looked up, and Luke saw her face pale. "RYAN!" she screamed in terror. She got up in a panic, and began to run over to him. As she did, another bomb went off. Luke called out to her, but it was too loud for her to hear him. Luke watched in terror as a lead pipe flew towards her and impaled her through the head. She jerked, and fell to the ground, blood dripping down the pipe. Luke heard her scream, and he jumped up, his eyes wide with terror. He had a sudden memory about the guard that he had killed, and knew that she wouldn't survive this.

"MS. KING!" Luke screamed hysterically. He watched in horror as another bomb went off, dropping a large chunk of metal beam onto her back. Luke could hear the crack as the beam broke her back. Luke ran up to next to her, and knelt down. She looked over at Ryan, reached her arm towards him.

"Please...take...care...of...my...son...Luke," she said, each word a struggle. Luke nodded, tears streaming down his face. She looked up at the sky, smiling happily. Tears of happiness were falling down her cheeks, and into the earth below. "I...get...to...see...Frank...again." She looked back at Luke, her eyes filled with fear. "Promise...me...that," she coughed up some blood onto Luke's pants, and she collapsed on the ground. The tears had stopped coming now, she was dead, and with her beloved Frank again.

"No," he said, his voice quivering. "No, no, no, no, no. Oh my gods, this cannot be happening." Luke looked around at the scene around him with wide eyes, he stood up, began to take large and heavy breaths, and began to scream in horror. Behind him, another bomb went off, and caused small pieces of shrapnel to fly into the back of his right leg. Luke cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, holding his leg in agony. He slowly got up onto his hands and knees, and crawled his way over to Ryan. When he finally got there, he saw that the back of Ryan's head was bleeding severely, and there was a small chunk of brick with a splatter of blood covering the corner of it, resting next to him. Luke froze. The world began to seem like it slowed down as he stared at Ryan. He tried to find a pulse on Ryan, but found nothing. Luke felt his heart skip a beat, and he began to cry. He collapsed on laid on top of Ryan, and bawled as he held Ryan close.

"Ryan's dead," he cried out in fear. "Now I've lost him." He continued to cry on Ryan's chest, he felt like that he couldn't move on. He laid there for what felt like was forever. Luke soon began to cry himself to sleep, surrounded by the bodies of the twenty brave men and women who were trying to help save the city of New York.

Ryan groaned, and woke up slowly. He looked around the room, and noticed that he was in a hospital. The walls were white, and his bed sheets were white. Ryan's heart rate monitor was beeping slowly, and he noticed the IV that was sticking out of his arm. He looked over, and saw that there was another occupant in the neighboring bed.

"Luke!" Ryan cried out, his voice gravely and hoarse. He tried to get up, but realized soon after that it hurt to move. He touched the back of his head, wincing as he touched the gash he got from the debris from the bomb. "Luke, can you hear me?" He stirred, and slowly sat up in bed. He looked over at Ryan, and his eyes filled with tears. Luke let out a small shriek, and covered his mouth with his hand.

"You're not dead!" he sobbed, tears streaming down his face. "When I saw your body, I tried to find a pulse, like you told me to, but I-I," he began to cry again, and then quickly wiped his eyes. "I couldn't find your pulse, and I got so scared. I thought that I had lost you for good." Ryan smiled, and began to wipe the tears from his eyes as well.

"It's going to be okay baby," Ryan said calmly. "I'm alive, and that's all that mattered." Luke smiled, but soon his eyes began to fill with tears again.

"Ryan," he said quietly. "There's something that I need to tell you." He took a deep breath, and wiped his eyes. "Your mother is dead, and so is everyone else that was there. The bombs killed her." Ryan stopped, and just stared at Luke. "Ryan? Did you hear what I said?" Luke said, his voice full of concern. "Ryan, your mom is dead. I'm sorry that I was the one to tell you, but I thought it was better coming from me rather than a doctor or the police. She sacrificed herself to save both of us." Ryan looked at the door, and felt the tears well up in his eyes.

"She's dead?" he asked, his voice quivering. Luke nodded sadly, and looked away from Ryan, wiping his eyes clear of tears. "Why?" Ryan stared up at the ceiling. "Why are the gods so obsessed with me?" He screamed, his voice full of sadness and fury. "What did I do to deserve all of this pain?" He broke down into sobs, and Luke looked at him, his eyes full of concern.

"It's okay Ryan-" Ryan whipped his head over, and glared at Luke with a strange look in his eyes. Luke had never seen him like this, and honestly, it scared him.

"It's okay?" Ryan screamed at Luke, causing him to flinch. "Sure, it's easy for you to say. You've never had to loose anyone special to you." Luke started to say something, but Ryan cut him off. "I don't need your sympathy. I just want to be alone. I don't want to see the doctors, the police, and I especially don't want to see you." Luke felt like he had been slapped across the face, and watched in horror as Ryan threw the curtain that separated them shut. While Luke was sitting there, frozen, he heard Ryan sobbing hysterically, and cursing the gods for being cruel to him. Ryan had seemed to snap, and he didn't want anyone near him. Luke looked at the closed curtain in fear and terror, as if it was a demon coming to take him from this world.

"Ryan has never yelled at me. He barely raises his voice at me," he said to himself, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "What happened to him?" Luke shook his head sadly, and slowly turned over to face the wall, trying to avoid the stitches that the doctors had just put in his leg, and he began to sob quietly to himself, until he slowly cried himself to sleep.

Ryan heard Luke sobbing in the bed next to him, but it sounded faint and far away. Ryan shook his head, and looked over at the table next to him. There were two things on the small table. There was a vase of white daises, Ryan's favorite flower, and a glass of water. He looked at the tag on the flowers, and smiled. In big, fancy lettering, he read.

 **Ryan. Please get better as soon as possible. I miss seeing your beautiful smile, and your caring eyes, and hearing your loving voice. I just want you to come back to me, so I can rest my head on your shoulders, and hear your voice as I fall asleep.** Ryan stopped reading, and looked over at the curtain. He shook his head angrily, and continued to read the letter from Luke. **I am so sorry that your mother has passed away, and I hope that you can survive this drastic event in time. As she was protecting my life from the terrorists, she told me something that I think that you are going to want to hear, so I am going to tell you that now. Your mother told me that she thinks that it is great that we are making each other very happy, and she is really happy that you chose me to be with you for the rest of your life. There were water marks from Luke's tears, but they didn't smudge up his elegant writing. I Just wanted you to know, that whatever happens, no matter what you think of me, or yourself, that I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Once again, I am terribly sorry about your mother and father, and I hope you can forgive me for being the bearer of bad news.** Ryan felt tears welling up in his eyes as he continued to read. **I hope you can find it in your heart to give us another chance. Love you forever and forever, Luke Williams.** Ryan wiped the tears from his eyes, and he grabbed the glass of water, and took a drink. The water felt so good on his parched mouth, and he began to chug the rest of the water. He sighed, and wiped the excess off of his lips with the back of his hand. He wanted to rip back the curtain and kiss Luke for a very long time. But as he was about to do so, he suddenly realized that Luke had stopped sobbing, and he had begun to snore quietly. Ryan slowly pulled back the curtain, and smiled at him. He looked so peaceful, and almost angelic. Ryan began to cry silently, tears rolling down his face as he looked at him. He had been angry at Luke, but now all he wanted to do was cuddle up next to him and keep him safe forever.

"Thank you," he whispered. "And I'm sorry. For everything." Ryan wiped the tears from his eyes, and laid back on his pillow, and slowly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke slowly woke up, and looked over at the curtain. The only thing was, the curtain was pulled back, and Ryan was looking at him, his eyes full of joy. He was wearing a fancy suit, and his face was freshly shaved. He was holding a bouquet of roses, which were Luke's favorite flower. Luke tried to take all of this in, but was having a difficult time with it.

"Ryan-"

"Shh," Ryan said. "Let me say something first." He got out of bed, and sat on the bed next to Luke. "All my life, I was looking for someone to spend my life with. The only problem was, I was never able to find one, because I was looking in the wrong place." Ryan smiled at him. "I was looking at all of the girls that were popular, pretty, etc." Luke tried to say something, but Ryan put a finger to Luke's lips. "Let me finish, please." Luke nodded, and he looked out of the window, smiling. "But I later found out that I was should have been looking for a boy, not a girl. That's when I met you." Luke smiled happily. "We've been through some bumps in the road, you got kidnapped, and I lost my original job." He looked back at Luke, but now I know, that it's not about any of this. It's not about the bumps in the road, or all of the things that we do for each other." He stood up and tears began to fall down his face. "It's what we do from here on out." He walked back to his bed, and opened up a bag. "Could you close your eyes please?" Luke nodded, and covered his eyes with his hands. Luke heard footsteps coming closer to the bed, and then they stopped. "Okay," he said. "You can open your eyes now." Luke opened his eyes, and gasped. Ryan was on one knee, and in his hand, he was holding a ring box.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Luke asked excitedly.

"This," he said. "Luke Williams, will you marry me?" Luke began to cry.

"Yes." he said, tears streaming down his face. "Yes I will." They began to hug for the longest time ever. They pulled away for a brief second, and then they began to kiss. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, and everything seemed like it was going to be all right. Nothing was going to separate them now, and they were happy, content,and engaged. Luke looked into Ryan's beautiful eyes and he held out his hand. Ryan smiled, and placed the ring on his hand.

"This ring has been passed down in my family for about two hundred years, and now I am giving it to you, so that you get to wear it." Luke looked at the ring, and gasped. The diamond was clean and well cut, and the band that held it was a lovely rose gold color. Luke looked up at Ryan, tears filling his eyes. He tried to speak, but all that he got out was a small squeak. He cleared his throat, and tried again.

"Thank you, Ryan," he said, tears now beginning to stream down his face. "I'm so happy that we get to spend the rest of our lives together." Ryan nodded, also crying. He took Luke's hand, and put it up next to his heart.

"And I am happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you." he said happily. They began to kiss again, this time more passionately and lovingly. Soon, they were lying on the bed together. Luke was kissing Ryan, and Ryan was kissing Luke. Nothing could have separated these two lovers. They were now one body, one soul, one mind. They had the best kiss they had ever had.

"You know," Luke said in between their kiss. "My doctor doesn't come back for another twenty minutes." Ryan looked at Luke greedily.

"Really?" he purred. "Now isn't that interesting?" Luke nodded, and then quickly began to strip off his hospital gown, which wasn't very hard. He then began to work off Ryan's pants, which he let him do with pleasure. Soon after that, their naked bodies were intertwined with each other under the covers of the hospital bed. They were doing this on the bed where in the past, people had died. They soon began to had some of the most passionate sex that they had ever had. Luke gripped the sheets with passion as Ryan began to do impossible things to him. He moaned with pleasure as his partner did those things to him, and did them without any regret. A couple of minutes later, they were both lying there, gasping for breath as they remembered what they had done.

"First time in a hospital bed?" Ryan panted, looking over at Luke. He nodded, unable to catch his breath. "Same with me." he said, his eyes twinkling with passion. Ryan got out of the bed, and began to put his clothes back on. As soon as he was done, he began to help Ryan get his gown back on. As soon as they were both dressed and breathing normally again, Luke's doctor came in.

"Good morning Luke," the doctor said. He was bald, and had wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. He was wearing a long white doctor coat and a blue button up underneath, with tan pants and black shoes. "How are you feeling today?" Luke quickly glanced over at Ryan, who was grinning.

"I'm feeling much better now, thanks to you." he said, looking at the doctor. He nodded, and began to write some things on his clipboard.

"Alright," the doctor said. "You are free to leave." He smiled, and looked at his hand. "Oh, and congratulations on the engagement Luke." The doctor winked at Ryan, and walked out the door. Luke looked at Ryan, his eyebrow raised.

"How did he know?" Luke asked quietly. Ryan began to laugh.

"I asked the doctor to keep it a secret, because he saw the ring in my pocket when I was changing into the suit. He was going to tell you, but I asked him to keep it a secret. You know how big of a gossip doctors are." Luke looked at him, and began to laugh. Ryan laughed too. Soon, the two of them were laughing so hard, it started to hurt. Luke looked up, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Gods, you're so funny." he said, holding his sides as he laughed. Luke got up, and wiggled his toes and feet. He stretched his arms above his head, and stood up. "Ryan," he asked. "Can you help me get dressed?" Ryan smiled, his grin almost the size of the moon.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ryan said happily. "I got you some clothes from the gift shop. Let's get you out of that gown, and into something more comfy."

After Luke was dressed in some new clothes, seeing that his old ones were covered in muck, dirt, and blood, they walked out of the hospital together. Luke was wearing a New York City hooded sweatshirt over a t-shirt with a teddy bear on it. He was wearing sweatpants, and he still had his old shoes on. However, as soon as they did, they realized that something was wrong. The streets were deserted, and the lights on all of the billboards were out. Nothing was left of the bustling city that they had grown to love. All that was there was a deserted wasteland, the only occupants were the wounded, the military, and them.

"Luke," Ryan asked quietly. "What happened to our city?" Luke shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know." he replied. Ryan walked over to the nearest newspaper stand, which was currently empty, and grabbed the nearest paper, and began to read. As he did, his eyes grew wider and wider. Once he was done, he handed the newspaper over to Luke.

"You need to read this." he said shakily. Luke took the newspaper from him, and began to read.

 **BREAKING NEWS! TERROR IN THE BIG APPLE! BREAKING NEWS!**

 **We all heard about the explosion in Amityville, New York, where five-thousand and nine-hundred people were killed in the explosions that happened all over the town. We also heard about twenty-five-year-old New Yorker, Luke Williams, getting kidnapped last week. But now, our sources have told us that there are Russian terrorist camping out, in our city! It may seem hard to believe, but it is true. So far, the terrorists have given no demands, but police officials are still waiting for more word on that. They have taken hostages in the past, and we still have no information to say if they are still alive, or if they have been killed. As of current, our cities quickly reinstated Chief of Police, Detective Ryan King, is in the hospital, recovering from a minor head injury from another attack in Amityville yesterday, where our old Chief of Police, Lieutenant Robin King, was killed while trying to protect our city, along with twenty other brave men and women who gave up their lives trying to protect our city. As of current, the mayor has issued an entire city evacuation plan, but will it be enough? Will we be able to come together and survive this terror, or will our Big Apple finally turn rotten?**

Luke looked up from the paper, his hands shaking violently. "They've declared themselves?" Ryan nodded, his head hanging low. "And you're the new Chief of Police?" He nodded again. "What are you going to do?" Ryan looked up, his eyes full of fear.

"I don't know." he said, looking down at his feet. "I don't know at all." Luke looked out at the deserted city landscape.

"Well," he said quietly. "We better figure something out, and quickly." he pointed over towards the end of the street. "Look." There was a large group of people marching towards them, and all of them were armed to the teeth. They were wearing black clothing, and black ski masks. They were carrying a bunch of different kinds of weapons. There were people carrying pistols, bombs, machine guns, rocket launchers, grenades, daggers, and other weapons that Ryan had never seen before.

"We need to get out of here," Ryan said. "Before they-" Too late. There was a shout, as one of the men in black saw them. He shouted something in Russian, and him and three others charged ahead of the group, and straight for them. Ryan looked over at Luke, and Luke looked at Ryan.

"Run?"

"Run." And that's what they did.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan and Luke had been running from the small group of terrorists for about ten minutes, and Ryan could see that Luke's legs were in pain. He had forgotten that Luke had stitches from the shrapnel that had flown into his leg while they were in Amityville. Ryan looked over at Luke, his eyes filled with concern.

"Do you need to rest?" Ryan asked, panting. Luke shook his head, and smiled. He was limping slightly, and Ryan realized that his old ankle injury and the recent leg one was acting up again, and causing him pain.

"I'm fine." he gasped. "We just need to get away from them as quickly as possible." Ryan looked behind him, and saw that the group of terrorists were pretty far behind them, but it was obvious that they weren't going to give up anytime soon. They didn't even look like they were out of breath, even though they were running with a ton of equipment. Ryan looked back in front of him, and saw a ACE Hardware up ahead of them. He looked at the other stores, and suddenly, a plan began to form in his head. Ryan looked over at Luke, and grinned.

"Luke!" Ryan yelled. "I've got a plan." Luke listened to Ryan's plan, and his face lit up happily. He looked behind him at the terrorists, and he looked back at Ryan.

"You mean it?" he asked. "That's your plan?" Ryan nodded and looked back at the terrorists, who were slightly gaining on them.

"What do you think?" Ryan asked, his face bright and happy.

"I love it." Luke said, grinning like a madman. "Let's get this underway!" They quickly changed course, and bolted towards the ACE. The door was already unlocked, so they didn't have to break a window. They ripped the door open, and they ran inside. The stores lights were off, so the only light that they got was from the the windows in the front of the store. The store was neat and clean, as if they had just cleaned it for the incoming customers that they were not going to get. They looked around the store, and quickly found what they were looking for. As Luke was getting set up in the back of the store, Ryan walked up to the front of the store, and looked out the window. The three male terrorists had just arrived outside of the store. After stopping and catching their breath, they looked around in confusion, and they began to take off their ski masks. They were all muscular, and they all were armed to the teeth with weapons.

" _Kuda oni delis'_? Where did they go?" one of them asked, pulling off his mask. He had short, chocolate brown hair and his once warm brown eyes were now filled with no emotion. He was armed with rows of knives, and he had a pistol on his hip. He looked over at one of the other terrorists, who had just taken off his ski mask.

" _Oni dolzhny byt' v odnom iz magazinov._ They must be in one of the stores." another one said. He had spiked blonde hair, and baby-blue eyes. He was armed with two pistols and a single hunting knife. " _Dolzhny li my rasstalis'?_ Should we split up?" The last one shook his head slowly, and took off his ski mask. Ryan gasped loudly, and quickly covered his mouth. None of them had heard him, and had continued to talk to each other.

" _Ne volnuytes', tovarishchi_ , don't worry, comrades," David said, smiling evilly. His face was scared and bruised, like he had just been brutally beaten. " _My naydem ikh, a zatem privesti ikh k bossu_ , we'll find them, and then bring them back to the boss." He looked at the three stores in front of them. " _Poydemte. Nam nuzhno toropit'sya i poluchit' ikh_. Let us go. We need to hurry up and get them." The other two nodded, laughed, and then they split up. David walking into the store next to them on the right, which was a coffee shop, the brown-haired one went to the store on the left, which was a bank, and the blonde one began to walk towards the ACE that they were in. Ryan ran deeper into the store, and whistled to Luke, so he knew that someone was coming in. Luke whistled back, and they got into position. The door opened, and the blonde terrorist walked in, both of his pistols drawn.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." the Russian said in broken English, his accent thick and his voice deep. " _Ne volnuytes'_ , do not worry, Dominic will not hurt you, that much." he chuckled to himself laughing at his own bad joke, and started walking around the store, looking for the two of them. When he began to walk towards where Ryan was. " _Vykhodi_ , come on out." Dominic called out, his voice echoing throughout the store. He looked around, but couldn't see much, due to the lights being turned off.

"Alright," Ryan stepped out from the aisle, pulled out the can he was holding, and smiled. He jumped out, and before Dominic could shoot, he sprayed the bug spray into his eyes. Dominic screamed, and dropped his gun, rubbing his eyes.

" _Ublyudok_ , bastard." Dominic screamed. "You get over here, and I am going to whip your _zhopa_!" Ryan whistled loudly, and Luke came out from the next aisle over, and hit Dominic over the head with a large frying pan. Dominic stopped, and fell face first onto the tile floor, knocked out cold. The two of them cheered, but quickly remembered the other two, and quieted down. Luke ran down to another aisle, and came back with two rolls of duct tape. He tossed one to Ryan, opened them, and began to work. They first bound his ankles and knees together, and then bound his wrists behind his back. They wrapped tape around his chest, and then wrapped tape around his mouth. They stood up, admiring their handiwork. Luke smiled at Ryan, and smiled. Ryan started laughing, and then so did Luke. Ryan looked at the opened bug spray and duct tape. He looked up at Luke, and looked back down at the supplies that they had just used.

"Do you think we should pay for these things?" Ryan asked, laughing. "I mean, it is a terrorist attack, right?" Luke shrugged his shoulders, smiling. He looked out the window for the other terrorist, but he saw nobody out there.

"Beats me." he said, chuckling. "I don't think that we are going to get in trouble for using these things to protect the city." Ryan nodded, and looked out of the window. "Better get ready." Ryan said, seeing the brown haired terrorist walk out of his store, and walking towards the ACE. "Here comes number two." They heard the door swing open, and the heavy footsteps of the mans boots.

"Dominic?" the brown-haired man said. "Dominic, it is me, Max. Are you in here?" He turned the corner, and saw his tied up partner. " _Iisus Khristos_. Jesus Christ." Max began to back up, and he drew his knives. "Come on out." he yelled, his voice echoing throughout the store. " _Vashe vremya isteklo tovarishchi_. Your time is up!"

"Is it?" Max whipped around, only to see the bug spray get into his eyes.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Max screamed as he rubbed his eyes in pain. He felt the tears running down his face. " _To yest' eto! Vy oba mertvy!_ That is it! Both of you are dead!"

"You wish." he felt the frying pan hit him in the back of the head, and he collapsed, knocked out cold. "Another good job Ryan." Luke said, beginning to tape up Max's ankles and knees.

"Why thank you Luke." Ryan said, binding Max's wrists and chest with the tape. Luke wrapped tape around Max's mouth, and he dragged him over to where Dominic was lying. Ryan sat up Dominic, and Luke bound the two of them together at the chest and the ankles and knees. He gently laid them back on the ground, and stood up, dusting off his hands. Ryan patted the two men down, and took all of their weapons. He tossed one of their guns to Luke, who caught it, and then walked over to the two men, and grabbed a couple of knifes, and Ryan did the same. They both stood up, now fully armed and ready for terrorists.

"I have to say," Luke said, dusting off his pants, and looking himself over. "I never would have taken Russians for idiots." Ryan smiled.

"I know," Ryan said. "You would think that there would be at least one smart one in order to take over almost an entire city." Luke nodded, laughing, as he walked up next to Ryan, smiling.

"Isn't there still one left?" Luke asked, grabbing his roll of tape. "This has been so much fun." Ryan smiled, and shook his head.

"Unfortunately not little kitten," he said, ruffling Luke's hair. "The last one is my brother." Luke's face fell, but then he began to smile again.

"Maybe he'll let me tie him up again." Luke said hopefully. "I mean. he let me last time, when he helped me escape." Ryan arched his eye brow, looking at Luke questioningly.

"You didn't tell me about that." Ryan said. Luke looked up at him sheepishly.

"I guess that part just kind of... slipped my mind." he said quietly. He looked out the window, and looked over to the store next to them. "So, he's in there?" Luke asked, quickly trying to change the subject. Ryan nodded.

"Let's go give him a visit, why don't we?" Luke nodded, and grabbed the tape roll, and a backpack, and threw it in the bag. He threw the knifes and the gun that he had taken from the two Russians in the bag as well. "Let's go give him a Williams-King hello, why don't we?" Ryan smiled, and then laughed. They looked over at their two tied-up terrorists, who were slowly starting to wake up. "And we better hurry." Dominic looked over at them, looked down at his bonds, and began to struggle against the tape. Max was jarred awake, and began struggling as well. They started to try and scream at them, but it was muffled and hard to understand them, but from the blood lust in their eyes, it was easy to get the basic meaning.

"We should probably go now." Ryan said. "Before they can get free." Luke nodded, looked back at the two terrorists one last time, and they both ran out the door, leaving Dominic and Max struggling on the floor of ACE.


End file.
